The Reunion With Heather
by ThePhoenixClaw
Summary: Heather comes back to Berk. Astrid is fine with the fact that Heather still has somewhat of a crush on Hiccup. They reunite and become friends forever.


**Hi again. I know I should probably update Jamie and the Nightmare, (my other story) but I wasn't really sure what to write next. So here is a one-shot that popped into my head…**

Hiccup woke up with Toothless standing in front of him.

"What's wrong, bud?" Hiccup sat up and looked into Toothless' eyes. It was 6:45 in the morning, and normally Toothless would be up a half hour later. It was early for Hiccup too. Toothless nodded his head over to the door. Hiccup got out of bed and followed Toothless outside, where someone was waiting… well, not just _someone_… Heather. Hiccup stood there, not moving a muscle. If Astrid saw her, she would think that they were "in love" again and punch him in the face. "You need to leave. Astrid is going-" Hiccup started, but Heather interrupted. "Astrid already knows. I came to stop by. You know, I did say-well you said- to come and stop by whenever, so I thought now would be a good time." Heather sounded like she was sorry for something, but Hiccup knew it was the way she always acted.

Then, Hiccup saw Astrid come out of her house in the distance. Astrid came running up and said, "Hi Hiccup," then she looked at Heather. "Heather. I thought I would leave it up to Toothless to come get you. She came at around 6:00, and I took her in for a while. I wasn't mad, but I was surprised that she would come without warning."

"Well, now that we are all friends, I think we should go and get my dad. He should be up." Hiccup looked over at Astrid, and she nodded. After the _betrayal _of Heather before, Astrid, Hiccup and Heather were all friends, even though Heather did some mean things to Astrid.

As they walked back into Hiccups house, they saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut walking around. They stopped by and waved. But the twins wouldn't leave it at that.

"Still jealous of the pretty girl, Astrid?" Tuffnut said teasing. Astrid glared back. She never liked it when Tuffnut or Snotlout teased her. Right now, Tuffnut was the case, so at least is not as bad as Snotlout teasing.

They talked a while, and then Ruffnut and Tuffnut went back to their house. After that, Heather, Hiccup, and Astrid talked for another ten minutes, forgetting about telling Stoick.

Hiccup brought Heather and Astrid over to his house. Toothless was still waiting there.

"Do you want to take a lap around?" Hiccup asked Heather that question, wanting Heather to answer with a 'yes'. Now that it was about 7:15, Hiccup knew that Toothless would be desperate.

"Sure," Heather said. Then she looked at Hiccup and Astrid. "Which dragon?"  
Hiccup started talking, but then Astrid said,

"You can use Stormfly. I mean, you already know how to use Stormfly, so why not?" Astrid smiled at Heather, then at Hiccup and added. "I think it would be okay if I went on a lap with _my_ boyfriend anyway."

"Sounds good to me! Besides, I was NEVER his boyfriend." Heather made a normal sentence, but it turned into a joke.

"You have got to be kidding me. You definitely liked him." Astrid teased Heather as much as Snotlout teased her. The joke argument soon died down into a small laugh.

Astrid soon got Stormfly all ready for Heather. She got behind Hiccup, and they flew off with Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins catching up to them. They must have flew around Berk at least 2 times before they flew down back to the Academy.

Toothless landed, and Astrid got off first, with Hiccup right behind her. Heather was soon down from Stormfly too.

"Astrid, here is your dragon." Heather said. But neither Astrid nor Hiccup seemed to notice.

"That was the best lap I have ever ridden around Berk." Astrid smiled. And with that, she and Hiccup kissed.

Heather smiled.

**Okay, so that was a HTTYD fic. I have a few things I need to tell you.**

**1\. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UDPDATE DURING LENT. I have to give up FanFiction. **

**2\. If you like this story/one-shot, PLEASE REVIEW.**

**3\. If you like any of my other story's, or if you like the way I write, etc., PLEASE REVIEW!**

**4\. If you don't like this story, PLEASE REVIEW. I don't really care if it's an insult, I actually like insults so I can do better in the future. But I would like it if the insult wasn't that harsh. Just a, 'I don't really like the way you put…' etc. **

**I currently don't have a lot of reviews (three for one story two for the other) so I would appreciate a review. **


End file.
